


California Restaurant

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs goes to California to visit Decker's restaurant and he finds a redhead there. Prentess's universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Watching a video from 'Life before his eyes' and then Judgment Day, I decided to write a fanfic passing in Decker's restaurant. A little sad, but with sweets moments. Have a good read.

Six years later, and there he was, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, driving through the hot roads of California. The route that the gray-haired man had chosen was deserted and to the two sides of the road you looked, there was only dry grass and cactus. Several things had guided him to that road, because the past year had been marked by changes. Ziva's departure, the visit to his father, the arrival of a new agent to his team and the death of a friend. After decades working at NCIS, he should already be accustomed to the changes, but he wasn't.

All this made him remember of 2008, when he lost his former lover and director, Jenny Shepard, a few miles from where he was now. Not having seen the changes in her or not being able to say goodbye were the worst things that had happened that year and he would never listen to her melodious laughter again and the only thing from her that was left was the photo he had taken of her in Serbia, twenty years ago and he saved from her house when he burned it.

Arriving at the restaurant that belonged to Decker, Gibbs stopped the car abruptly, his blue eyes shocked. Looking to the restaurant, rather than seeing it abandoned with the door still ajar as it had been when they pulled the bodies from there, the place was painted, with glass windows and several cars parked there. He saw that there were several people inside and for a moment, Gibbs closed his eyes, gripping the wheel and breathing deeply several times.

It wasn't just the shock of seeing the place working, but also because he remembered when he had reached the place and came in, only to find blood on the floor and a paper plate saying 'Jenny Shepard', marking the spot where her body was found.

Gibbs thought about turning back to his car, feeling his eyes burning, but his curiosity to see who had bought the place won so he turned off the car, getting out and protecting his eyes, while walking under the sun to the restaurant in the middle of the desert. When he passed through the door, the bell rang announcing the arrival of a customer and he saw that the place was very different from the last time, with several families having breakfast.

The glasses were clean and transparent, with multicolored lights above the tables and comfortable seats. The place had a dim light, as the sun streamed through the windows and Gibbs stopped in the middle of the place, feeling his heart beat fast while feeling a floral scent and French perfume in the place amid the smell of food, but he didn't find the owner of the perfume through the customers and he sat took a table while a waitress approached him with a notebook in hand:

"What do you want?"

"A black coffee." Gibbs replied, staring at the couple sitting in the table in front of him and imagining himself there drinking coffee with Jenny, who would be laughing and holding his hand.

When the waitress returned with his coffee, Gibbs took a sip and the couple got up and the first thing Gibbs noted, was that the table behind them was where they had found Jenny's body and there was a woman sitting there, her back to him.

The woman wore a pink polo shirt with a black skirt and black shoes and her red hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Gibbs didn't have to wait for her to turn around to know she had a fringe framing her emerald eyes and that her shirt was the same she had worn the day she was shot, just changing the color and she was leaning slightly forward, doing crosswords.

"Hey you!" Gibbs called without thinking, his voice coming out hoarse.

He saw the woman lift her head and slowly turn to him with the crossword in hands, puzzle.

"Jethro?" Jenny called, shocked to see the man of her life, only two feet from her, older than she remembered, his eyes shining and Jenny felt excited with all his beauty.

Her green eyes were wide with fear, but there was a bit of passion and Gibbs walked away from his coffee, going to her in slow and uncertain steps, holding his breath and a tear ran down his face, while Jenny's eyes started to moist and the tears began to flow too as she tried to dry it without success, dropping the crossword.

When he stopped in front of her, Gibbs saw that Jenny had aged a bit in the last six years, but she was still beautiful and the sunlight coming through the window along with the colorful lamp threw colored lights on her wet face with tears.

Gibbs hadn't time to say anything or breathe because the redhead grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him hard, feeling her heart sink.

At first Gibbs didn't respond, but then his lips began to move over hers passionately, holding her by the waist and lifting her gently from the chair while Jenny continued to grab the front of his shirt with one hand, running the other through his gray hair.

When the two parted, panting and stained, more tears fell on their faces and Gibbs kissed her lips sweetly this time, causing Jenny to melt and she hugged him, both ignoring some clients who turned to see the scene, while the couple murmured sweet nothings and words like 'I missed you' or 'never leave me'.

"How can you be alive, Jen?" He asked, hoarsely, as he felt her firm arms around him and he gave small kisses on her neck, glad to see that despite having aged, she remained the same and had the same taste.

"I never died Jethro... Now I am Jeanne Prentess." She murmured, her voice excited as she felt his lips kissing her neck gently and Gibbs sighed as he remembered that it was the same name she used in Europe. "I went to the protection program and after doing a treatment for my illness, I didn't want to go back to DC so I bought this restaurant."

After two years there, she had used the money he father had left for her to renovate the restaurant that belonged to Decker to have something to occupy her mind and she tried to leave the place as comfortable as possible.

"Why didn't you want come back?" He asked not understanding her, continuing to distribute kisses on her body, feeling the sweet taste of her skin.

"Because I didn't have reasons to continue in DC if you didn't want me." She replied sadly, stroking the side of his head and nibbling his ear. "And now I'm engaged."

"What?" Gibbs felt the tightness in his chest, as he stopped kissing her and stared at her, shocked, his sapphire eyes shining. "Who?"

Jenny just shook her head, releasing his shirt and looking at her left hand, where a gold ring sparkled and she sat back down and Gibbs sat down beside her and the waitress served them two more coffees. Gibbs looked at her face illuminated by the lamp, devastated by the news.

"Josh Addison, you don't know him, he's a doctor here in California." She replied with a firmer voice as Gibbs sipped his coffee to calm down. "It was him who pulled my bullets and indicated me a new treatment for my disease."

"Are you okay now?" He asked, his voice low and worried, still devastated by her engagement, but holding Jenny's right hand, kissing it and leading up to his cheek, feeling the warmth of her hand.

Jenny nodded, reassuring him.

"I am... I like to live here in California. Jeanne Prentess is a woman who lives a quieter life, running a restaurant and living in a house with a white picket fence." She said, stroking his face and feeling his beard, while staring at his blue eyes, sadly.

"You chose him because he saved you?" Gibbs asked in a sad voice to see that someone else was in her life now, hugging her and kissing her, but glad she at least have someone to protect her.

Jenny released her hand, sipped her coffee and nodded, thinking about Josh Addison, the man she loved and was engaged.

"Yes, Jethro."

That year she had entered into the protection program hadn't been easy because all she could think was Gibbs and how things would have been different if he had arrived on time in California and rescued her and slowly she began to open up to the doctor and go out with him. Gibbs would always be her first man and love, but Josh had done much for her in those five years.

"Forgive me if I didn't say 'yes' in your house that night Jenny, I love you."

Was all Gibbs said, resigned, knowing that he couldn't stand living without her, but at least the woman he loved was alive, and he felt another tear fell before facing her green eyes illuminated by colored lights and her tilted his face toward her and Jenny kept her eyes open as he gave a peck on her lips, bitter.

"Stay safe Jen, please."

"Jethro..."

But he went away, seeing Jenny with her green and teary eyes, before slamming the door behind him and going walk in the sand, wiping his face and leaving Jenny behind.

Jenny just stared at the ring on her finger, asking herself if marring Josh was the right thing to do when she decided she should say 'yes' to Gibbs and she withdrew the finger, kissing it and whispering 'Forgive me Josh', and set it on the table, walking in decisive steps toward the door from where Gibbs had left, feeling the tears trickle down her face, but this time were tears of happiness.

"I love you Jethro, don't let the 'us' die." She pleaded sweetly.

She ignored the sun in her eyes and stood facing him, preventing him from making the same mistake she made in that plane in Paris and kissed him, feeling him smile and kiss her back, passionately, lifting her off the floor a little and Jenny wrapped her legs on his ankles, before Gibbs lead them back to the restaurant.

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Reviews.


End file.
